L'autre dresseur
by Azurill01
Summary: Pourquoi Pikachu déteste-t-il être dans sa Pokéball ? Comment le Professeur Chen s'est-il retrouvé en sa possession ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'avait été la vie de Pikachu avant le premier épisode de Pokémon ?
1. La jeune fille

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont tirés du dessin-animé Pokémon et ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Pourquoi Pikachu déteste-t-il être dans sa Pokéball ? Comment le Professeur Chen s'est-il retrouvé en sa possession ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'avait été la vie de Pikachu avant le premier épisode de Pokémon ?

Bonne lecture.

L'autre dresseur

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I : La jeune fille<strong>

Je suis né dans une forêt au milieu des miens. Il ne m'en reste que de vagues souvenir. Les arbres à perte de vue, l'odeur des fleurs au printemps, les Mystherbe qui passaient leur temps à jouer à cache-cache et les Roucool qui faisaient leur nids en hauteur, à l'abri de l'agitation qui régnait dans notre colonie. C'était il y a déjà bien longtemps de cela. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que j'adorais faire querelle à nos voisins, une bande de Miaous. Me battre avec eux, leur courir après, tout ça était une preuve que j'étais fait pour me battre. À plusieurs reprises les anciens m'avaient interpellé. Attention, un jour ils vont se retourner contre toi. Les Miaous sont des Pokémon sournois et rusés, ils finiront par t'avoir. Mais j'étais bien trop aveuglé par mon orgueil pour prendre en compte leurs avertissements.

Puis un jour c'est arrivé. Lancé à la poursuite d'un Miaous, je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'où il m'avait entraîné. La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de voir ses poils se hérisser et griser sous une de mes attaques.

J'étais à pleine vitesse et je gagnais un peu plus de terrain sur ma proie qui commençait lentement à s'essouffler et glissait sur les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol. Quand d'un coup il disparut derrière un mur gris je stoppais net.

La ville. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était aussi près de notre forêt. La nuit, j'ai le souvenir qu'on entendait ses bruits et les Miaous avaient la réputation d'aller y trainer pour ramener de la nourriture. Les anciens nous prévenaient de ne jamais nous y aventurer et de ne pas nous approcher des Humains. Ceux qui étaient tombé face un humain n'étaient jamais retournés à la colonie. Alors à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait dans la forêt, nous courions tous nous cacher dans les buissons et de loin, en silence, nous avions la possibilité de les observer. Je les trouvais faible à quoi bon se cacher d'eux ? Si les Miaous y allaient pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'avais peur de rien, j'étais un Pokémon courageux bon sang ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je contournais, à tâtons, ce grand mur pour m'avancer au milieu d'une rue.

Il y en avait des centaines peut-être même des milliers. Des hommes partout ! Il marchaient à vive allure sans même prêter attention à moi. De toute façon ce n'était pas eux qui m'intéressaient. Il fallait que je retrouve la trace de ce Miaous. Là, sur le trottoir d'en face en train de disparaître dans une rue. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le perde. Alors c'est sans regarder que je me lançais à sa poursuite. À peine avais-je fais un pas qu'une immense machine en métal avec deux grands yeux brillants me fonçais dessus, m'arrivait en plein sur ma gauche. Elle faisait un vacarme ahurissant et par reflexe je me roulais en boule. Je la sentis me frôler le dos. Aller bon sang, j'étais un Pokémon courageux, non ? Me remettant sur patte je reprenais ma course mais en plein milieu de la voie c'est un autre engin, encore plus gros que le précédent, qui m'arrivais dessus, sur la droite cette fois-ci. Je mettais alors toute mon énergie pour parvenir de l'autre côté. Finalement, les autres avaient peut-être raison. La ville était bel et bien dangereuse mais maintenant que je pouvais suivre ce Miaous je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si non chemin.

Je ne portais aucune attention au décor qui m'entourais et me contentais de m'aventurer à la suite du Miaouss dans la rue qu'il venait d'emprunter. Cette dernière contrastait énormément avec celle que je venais de traverser. Les immenses pans de mur de chaque côté bloquaient la possibilité au soleil de venir éclairer la ruelle de sa lumière. Les sens à l'affût, je m'avançais lentement, sur mes gardes. J'avais les oreilles en alerte mais avec le vacarme de la rue j'avais du mal à repérer les petits détails. Mes yeux mirent eux un instant à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la ruelle. Je pu alors distinguer quelques fenêtres sur l'immeuble de gauche, une poubelle pleine et de vieux cartons contre la façade de celui de droite. Au fond c'était un cul de sac, le Miaouss n'avait pas dû aller bien loin.

Soudain alors que j'arrivais au fond de la ruelle deux points blancs apparurent dans un coin. Je faisais encore quelques pas pour essayer de distinguer au mieux ce que c'était mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand je compris qu'il s'agissait des yeux du Miaous que j'avais pourchassé, déjà une centaine d'autre étaient apparus.

Alors ils avaient préparé leur vengeance. Je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre en position d'attaque que plusieurs se jetaient sur moi. Je sentais leur griffe me lacérer les côtes et leur dent s'enfoncer dans ma chaire. J'avais beau lancer des attaques à tout va, dès que j'arrivais à en faire reculer quelques uns, ils étaient encore plus nombreux à revenir à la charge. Je m'épuisais et eux étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Quand je posais enfin un genou au sol, je compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire pour moi. Dans un dernier espoir je me tournais vers la rue et vit les gens passer dans l'indifférence totale du bruit que créait les Miaous. Dans un dernier effort je criais ma souffrance. Avec un peu de chance un de ces hommes allaient bien remarquer ma détresse. Puis je m'écroulais sur le sol.

C'est là qu'elle apparut. Ses pas claquaient sur le bitume. Malgré qu'elle ait été seule face à tous ces Miaouss, elle s'interposa fermement entre eux et moi. À l'aide de grands geste et de sa voix aigue elle parvint à tous les faire fuir. Je me souviens qu'elle s'est lentement penchée sur moi et m'a regardé avec un air désolé. Je me souviens également qu'elle m'a ramassé du sol et que j'ai tremblé au contact de ses mains chaudes. Après ça, tout est devenu noir.

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé dans quelque chose de confortable. Lentement je clignais des yeux et devinais la silhouette qui se tenait devant moi. Mes souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup et lorsque je reconnu l'humaine qui avait fait fuir les Miaous, je me mettais sur pattes pour fuir. Le fait est que la réalité me rattrapa bien vite. Je m'écroulais en gémissant, ma hanche me faisait atrocement souffrir, tout comme ma patte avant droite.<p>

« Non, tu es encore blessé ! » Me dit l'humaine en s'approchant de moi, un peu trop à mon gout.

Certes elle avait été une allier mais elle n'en restait pas moins une étrangère. Elle tendit les mains pour m'attraper mais je commençais à faire crépiter mes joues. Devant ma méfiance elle stoppa et mis en évidence ses deux paumes.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Continua-t-elle. « Viens avec moi je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Mes yeux restèrent fixés dans les siens. Je cherchai à y décerner le moindre mensonge mais ce que je voyais n'était que pure sincérité. Un peu abattu et fatigué je dus me résoudre. Après tout je ne pouvais aller nulle part vu ma condition. Résilié, je titubais vers elle et commençais à la renifler. Elle sentait la baie pêcha et l'herbe fraichement coupée. Elle rit devant mon comportement et finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois.

C'était toujours agréable d'être dans ses bras, c'était toujours bien quand elle prenait soin de moi et surtout quand elle me cajolait. Les jours passaient, je reprenais des forces et je m'habituais à vivre avec elle. C'était dans sa chambre qu'elle me gardait. C'était une petite pièce éclairé par une grande fenêtre. Il y avait un lit sur lequel des tonnes de peluches s'entassaient et une armoire où était, avec beaucoup de soin plié ses vêtements. Le coin de la chambre que je préférais le plus était son bureau. Il y était éparpillé toute sorte de papier, ses affaires scolaire étaient entassées sur un côté. Quand elle rentrait le soir, elle m'aidait à monter sur son bureau et je passais des heures à la regarder dessiner. Dessiner des paysages, dessiner des Pokémon, et pour la grande partie, dessiner des portraits de moi.

Au pied de son lit elle m'avait aménagé un petit espace. Une boite en carton, avec un cousin et une couverture.

Je vivais ici en clandestin. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir et devais rester silencieux m'avait-elle demandé dès le début. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle ait de Pokémon. Mais comme j'avais ici une vie de roi, je respectais ces quelques petites règles. Après tout pour moi ce n'était qu'une question de jour. Une fois sur pattes j'étais prêt à retourner chez moi, mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme je l'avais prévu.

Plus le temps passais plus je me plaisais à vivre avec elle. Quand mon état me le permis elle commença à me sortir dehors. Elle me cachais toujours dans son sac au moment de sortir de l'appartement et jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un parc de la ville. Je n'avais aucune idée du décors lorsque nous traversions la ville, pourtant je connaissais le trajet par cœur. Dès qu'elle sortait de son immeuble elle prenait à gauche, on traversait une route et un pâté de maison. Puis elle tournait à droite marchais encore deux minutes et je pouvais enfin sortir prendre l'air et profiter du soleil. C'était un parc avec un grand espace vert où je pouvais m'amuser à me rouler dans l'herbe avec elle. On passait un temps fou allongé à regarder les nuages passer au dessus de nous et je l'écoutais me parler de ses rêves. Une complicité commença à s'installer et je me surpris à l'apprécier plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Les choses changeaient petit à petit. Elle me parlait de voyage, de combat, elle partageait avec moi ses rêves et ils devenaient les miens. Mais surtout elle disait qu'elle voulait que je reste avec elle, que l'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde et ça, sa faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort.

* * *

><p>Un jour lorsqu'elle rentra le soir, elle vint me trouver tout sourire dans sa chambre.<p>

« J'ai quelque chose qui va régler tous nos problèmes. Tu n'auras plus besoins de te cacher à présent ! » Me lança-t-elle joyeusement en franchissant la porte de sa chambre. Je montais sur lit et attendais qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Avec ça nous allons rester liés à jamais. » Continua-t-elle souriante. Puis elle sortie de son sac une boule.

Elle était rouge en haut, blanche en bas et en son centre se présentait un bouton. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi cet objet, pourrait faire en sorte que nous soyons tous les deux liés à jamais. Il n'avait rien de très particulier. Curieux je commençais lentement à m'avancer vers cette boule qu'elle me présentait.

« Attends ! Me stoppa-t-elle d'un coup. Avant nous allons l'améliorer un peu. » Je la vit alors retourner fouiller dans son sac. Elle y sortit une feuille et un stylo jaune. D'un coup de crayon elle dessina un éclair et le découpa. Avec un tube de colle elle positionna ce qu'elle venait de faire au dessus du bouton et me la présenta à nouveau.

« Voilà maintenant nous avons quelque chose d'unique. » Termina-t-elle.

Puis d'un air solennel elle déposa la boule devant moi. Je faisais passer mes yeux de l'objet à elle, alors que je la voyais m'encourager à m'avancer un peu plus. Je restais malgré tout méfiant devant cet objet qui m'était inconnu. Mais à force de m'avancer mon museau finit par toucher le bouton. La boule s'ouvrir subitement et je ne pu échapper à cet éclair rouge qui vint m'entourer.

Je me retrouvais alors dans un semi-état et je me sentais flotter. Je voulu me débattre comme pour faire stopper cette sensation qui m'envahissait, mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais été pris par surprise. Le lien entre cette boule, qu'était ma Pokéball, et moi était déjà fait et il ne pourrait plus jamais se défaire. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que cette boule allait à présent devenir ma prison. Rester enfermé des heures en ayant que de fines bribes de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. J'avais toujours aimé ma liberté, là, elle me la retirait et pour ne pas m'avoir consulté avant je lui en voulais. C'était horrible de rester confiné dans ce lieu clos. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais dès qu'elle m'en faisait sortir, j'étais au grand air et surtout j'étais avec elle et ça, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Les jours passèrent, les mois passèrent, les choses aurait pu rester tel qu'elles étaient, j'étais le plus heureux des Pokémon. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

* * *

><p>Les sorties commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus rares et courtes. Mais surtout son teint commença à être de plus en plus pâle. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me cachait des choses, je pouvais le sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète et continuait de me parler sans cesse de ces voyages et de ces combats, qu'elle voulait qu'on mène côte à côte. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet pour elle et je ne pouvais pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Quand je l'entendais tousser mon ventre se tordait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite cette sensation, ni ce qui m'arrivait. En réalité, je m'étais tellement attaché à elle que j'avais maintenant peur de la perdre.<p>

À chaque fois qu'elle me sortait j'essayais de profiter au maximum du moment, car la chose qui m'angoissait le plus, était de me retrouver coincé dans ma Pokéball et de ne plus jamais pouvoir la voir. Je devinais très bien que chaque jour, elle devenait de plus en plus faible à tel point qu'on ne sortait plus dehors. Si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle me gardait dans cette Pokéball. Non seulement j'allais rester coincé dans cette prison mais je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de la revoir.

Ce soir là elle prit plus de temps avec moi. Sur son lit, couché à ses côtés, elle caressait lentement ma tête posée sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. » Me dit-elle.

Je me redressais et m'avançais un peu plus vers elle. Pourquoi ce mettait-elle à parler au futur? Elle me sourit faiblement en me grattant derrière les oreilles. Je fermais les yeux et poussais un soupir de contentement. Elle savait pertinemment que j'adorais ça. Puis elle toussa violement ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je relevais mon visage et je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine. Je m'avançais vers elle plus inquiet. Les larmes continuaient à tomber sans interruption tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer. À mon tour je sentais ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

« Tu sais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Reprit-elle. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, alors s'il-te-plait ne m'oublie pas toi non plus. »

Une sensation humide se fit sentir sur mes joues. Par pitié dite-moi que ce que vis est un rêve. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça maintenant? Ne m'a-t-elle pas promis que l'on resterait pour toujours ensemble? Je vins coller mon visage contre le sien et me frottai à elle.

« Reste toujours le même et vit de belles aventures. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je me reculais pour graver son visage dans mon esprit.

« Pour moi le voyage s'arrête ici. » Sanglota-t-elle un peu plus fort.

J'hochais négativement la tête. Non, ça ne pouvais pas arriver. Elle était tout ce que j'avais maintenant.

« Je t'aime…Adieu. » Souffla-t-elle en relevant son visage.

Les larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues et je voyais ses lèvres trembler sous l'émotion. Je continuais à rester prostré sur place. N'arrivant plus à bouger. Puis je vis sa main, avec ma Pokéball, se lever dans ma direction. Non pas maintenant, je voulais passer encore un instant avec elle. Je voulais me jeter sur elle mais j'étais déjà rappelé dans ma prison avec mon cœur brisé. J'imagine que pour elle aussi ce fut dur de me dire adieu.

J'étais là dans ma prison et cette fois-ci je crus que je devenais fou. Je voulais sortir pour voir à nouveau son visage. Qu'elle m'emmène jouer dans le parc d'à côté, que nous partions ensemble sur les routes, les vivre, ces aventures. Mais rien de tout ça ne se réalisa et ce fut la dernière fois que je la vit.

* * *

><p>Fin de la première partie.<p>

J'ai fragmenté l'histoire, car je trouvais que ça faisait long pour un one-shot. Et pis, sa vous permet de faire des pauses ;)


	2. La femme aux cheveux bleus

L'autre dresseur

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : La femme aux cheveux bleus<strong>

Quelques jours plus tard je fus de nouveau sortit de ma prison. Je savais que ça ne pouvais pas être elle qui avait fait ça, alors dès que je fus dehors je me mis sur mes gardes. J'avais en face de moi une femme et un homme. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à ce qui m'entourait. Je reconnaissais son appartement donc j'étais toujours chez elle. Puis je reportais mon attention sur les deux humains qui me faisaient face. Leur regard me sembla changer. Ils me firent penser à ceux des Miaouss qui m'avaient attaqué. De la rage, de la haine. Je compris très vite qu'il n'était pas bon de rester ici car je sentais la tension monter. Très rapidement, je leur tournais le dos pour aller dans sa chambre. J'avais toujours espoir qu'après tout, elle soit toujours là. Mais le temps sembla s'arrêter quand j'ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien, la pièce était vide. Il ne restait rien de ses affaires. Les peluches sur son lit, les livres sur l'étagère et les papiers qui étaient toujours éparpillés sur son bureau. Comme une grande claque, je pris définitivement conscience que, je ne pourrai plus jamais la revoir.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle que c'était un violent coup dans les côtes qui m'envoyait valdinguer contre le mur. Je me relevais avec surprise, sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était les deux humains que j'avais vu plus tôt. Ils étaient de retour dans la même pièce que moi et ils ne semblaient pas du tout contents de me voir. L'homme fit quelques pas vers moi et abattit sa main sur moi. Je ne cherchais même pas éviter, j'étais complètement hébété. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qui était ces gens ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à moi? L'homme revint à la charge mais avec un coup de pied cette fois-ci. Il fit beaucoup plus mal que ceux que j'avais reçus avant. J'étais envoyé un peu plus loin dans la pièce et j'eu plus de mal à me remettre sur mes jambes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sentais chacun de mes membres trembler et je ne pouvais me résoudre à répondre. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attaque les humains. Je ne devais utiliser mes attaques que lors de matchs contre d'autre Pokémon. Mais ma situation était de plus en plus désespérée. Plus je réfléchissais au pour et au contre, plus il avait l'occasion de me frapper. De temps à autre je ne pouvais empêcher un couinement de sortir de ma bouche. Quand un dernier coup m'envoya du côté de la fenêtre je compris que c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir. Tant pis pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Déterminé, je me remettais cette fois-ci avec plus d'entrain sur les quatre pattes et commençai à faire crépiter mes joues.

Je commençais tout juste à emmagasiner de l'énergie quand un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Les humains arrêtèrent de bouger et un silence régna quelques secondes. Des pas se dirigèrent jusque dans la pièce où nous nous tenions. Une femme avec les cheveux bleus rentra en grande pompe dans la chambre.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » Cria-t-elle. Puis passant un regard sur les deux autres elle remarqua l'objet que tenait la femme.

« Donner moi cette Pokéball » Ordonna-t-elle.

C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que la femme finit par céder. Grommelant des paroles que je ne compris pas de là où j'étais.

Une fois qu'elle eut l'objet en sa possession la femme en bleu finit par faire passer son regard sur moi. Je ne devais certainement pas être beau à voir. Essoufflé, un gros bleu sur les côtes et les joues qui crépitaient, j'étais tout sauf présentable. C'est après m'avoir vu qu'elle réitéra sa question.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Cette fois-ci sa voix était plus calme mais beaucoup plus ferme.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle, il me semblait que les deux humains qui m'avaient fait sortir de ma Pokéball, étaient beaucoup moins à l'aise. Malgré tout je remarquais l'homme qui continuait à s'approcher sournoisement de moi. Certainement, n'allait-il pas hésiter à me redonner un coup dans les côtes.

« Répondez ! » Ordonna plus fermement la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Un silence pesant flotta un court instant pendant lequel, les adultes continuaient à se jeter des regards qui me semblèrent quelque peu haineux, remplient d'amertume.

« Ce Pokémon a attaqué ma fille. » Lança d'un coup la femme qui m'avait sortie de ma Pokéball.

Je restais prostré. C'était complètement faux. Je n'avais jamais attaqué un seul humain. Le regard de la femme aux cheveux bleus me fit comprendre qu'elle avait cru les paroles de cette autre complètement folle.

« Tu va venir avec moi. » Me souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à me tendre ma Pokéball.

Non, il était hors de question que j'aille avec ces humains complètement dérangés, qui allaient certainement continuer à me donner des coups sans aucune raison.

L'énergie que j'avais emmagasinée continuait de faire crépiter mes joues. Je fermais les yeux et il me suffit juste de forcer un peu pour que toute l'électricité soit libérée dans la pièce. Je ne réfléchissais même pas à la direction dans laquelle partaient mes éclairs, c'était juste pour moi un grand défouloir. J'entendis leur gémissement et des morceaux de verres tomber sur le sol. L'attaque avait été si violente qu'elle avait brisé la vitre de la chambre.

Quand je rouvrir les yeux je vis le trio d'humain, les traits crispés à genoux sur le sol de la chambre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de ma courte victoire que déjà, la femme aux cheveux bleus tentait de se relever. C'est qu'elle était coriace dans son genre. Je réfléchis vite, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle me rappelle dans ma Pokéball. Je reculais doucement et d'un geste agile, me retournais et sautais par la fenêtre qui c'était brisée en mille morceaux.

« Attends. » Gémit-elle en tentant vainement de se relever, mais j'avais déjà disparu dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

><p>J'étais devenu un Pokémon dangereux pour la ville. Les gens me fuyaient et ce n'était pas si mal car je les détestais. Tous, ils étaient tous des êtres ignobles auxquels on ne peut pas faire confiance. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à retourner vivre parmi les miens. J'avais bien trop souvent été source de problèmes pour eux, je n'aurai fait qu'aggraver leur condition. Alors j'errais dans les rues de la ville. Je me cachais de cette femme aux cheveux bleus qui, je le savais, me traquait. À plusieurs reprise je l'avais observé de loin faire le tour de la ville en demandant aux personnes si ils ne m'avaient pas croisé. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'un Caninos, dont les canines luisantes me donnaient des frisons dans le dos, mais ce que je craignais le plus, c'était bien elle. Parce que maintenant, c'était elle qui possédait ma Pokéball et il était clair qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me rendre prisonnier quand elle le voudrait.<p>

Je me nourrissais dans les poubelles et quand la nuit tombait, j'allais boire aux fontaines publiques. C'était comme vivre en territoire ennemi. Le soir, parfois, je retournais au parc où elle m'avait si souvent emmené promener. Me couchant sous un arbre je rêvais de ses matchs et du voyage que l'on aurait dû accomplir ensemble. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je m'étais autant attaché à une personne et il avait fallu que je la perde. Devant ces milliards d'étoiles je me sentais comme seul et perdu. J'avais perdu tout espoir d'un jour retrouver une personne qui saurait m'aimer comme elle m'avait aimé. Car aujourd'hui j'étais devenu un Pokémon détestable, au cœur aussi dur que la pierre.

Il fallait que je l'oublie, je devais survivre seul.

C'était un nouveau mode de vie auquel j'aurai très bien pu m'habituer. Je pensais que la femme aux cheveux bleus avait finit par m'oublier mais en réalité, depuis tout ce temps, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de moi. Elle avait juste attendu que je baisse ma garde pour mieux me capturer. J'avais eu tord de penser qu'elle n'avait que des Caninos sous ses ordres. J'aurai dû être beaucoup plus méfiant de tous ses Nosferapti qui volaient au dessus de moi la nuit.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là comme toutes les autres, j'étais allongé sous un arbre du parc quand une lumière aveuglante vint se braquer sur moi. Je me remettais sur pattes, sonné par l'agression.<p>

« Nosferapti, Onde folie. » Cria une voix.

Même si je ne la voyais pas, je reconnu tout de suite la voix de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Des branches de l'arbre au dessus de moi, plusieurs de ces Pokémon chauve-souris sortirent, et d'un coup ma tête se mit à me faire extrêmement mal.

Je titubais en tentant de m'échapper mais je n'étais même pas sur de la direction que je prenais. Le monde tournait autour de moi, j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient.

« Sabelette charge. » Dit de nouveau la voix.

Bien sur elle m'affaiblissait et utilisait un Pokémon sur lequel mes attaques n'avaient aucun effet. J'aurai aimé me protéger de l'attaque mais je ne savais même pas de quel côté mon adversaire me chargeait. L'impact fut violent et je vins percuter l'arbre contre lequel j'étais allongé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Pour toi, la cavale, c'est finit ! » Affirma la voix.

Je ne cherchais même pas à me relever, à me défendre. Ma situation empirait et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je l'avais perdu elle et maintenant je perdais le peu de liberté que j'avais trouvé. Je laissais ma tête reposer contre l'herbe moelleuse avant qu'à nouveau un éclair rouge vint m'entourer. J'eus la désagréable sensation de retrouver ma Pokéball.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la surprise quand je fus à nouveau sorti de ma prison. Bien sûr à peine avais-je mis le nez dehors que j'étais plaqué au sol par ce Sabelette. Sa peau rugueuse venait se frotter contre la mienne pour l'irriter. Il finit par me libérer tout en restant à mes côtés, au cas où…<p>

« Debout ! » La voix de la femme aux cheveux bleus était plus que glaciale. Je n'avais de toute façon aucune autre chose à faire que d'obéir. Je n'étais pas fou au point de vouloir chercher à m'enfuir et me retrouver avec tous les Pokémon de la ville à mes trousses.

Je me remettais sur pattes et la fixais sans conviction. Son Sabelette restait toujours bien fermement à mes côtés. Qu'allait-elle me faire? Un coup de pied, de bâton, où c'était son Pokémon qui allait se charger de me remettre à ma place? Mais aucun coup ne vint et à ma grande surprise la femme se contenta de me tendre une boite remplie de baies. Je lui jetais un regard dubitatif et devant mon hésitation elle se pencha pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

« Il faut que tu manges. » Me dit-elle en me tendant la boite avec plus d'insistance.

Je détournais le visage. Je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais plus gout à rien. Je l'entendis soupirer dans mon dos.

« Aller, s'il-te-plait, il faut que tu manges. » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle déposa la boite devant moi et attendit. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce que je me nourrisse? Après tout, si je mourais de faim ça lui ferait un problème en moins.

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de se relever. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, ni la patience de s'occuper de moi.

« Bon, il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution. Souffla-t-elle. Et vite, si je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim avant. » Finit-elle.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que je l'entendis prononcer mais elles me donnèrent beaucoup à réfléchir.

Cette femme me détestait, non ? Je lui avais fait subir une de mes attaques et elle avait dû me courir après dans toute la ville. Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant cherché à me nourrir ? Pourquoi semblait-elle inquiète sur mon état de santé si je ne mangeais plus ? Je n'aurais été qu'un Pokémon errant en moins dans les rues. J'étais un danger en liberté en moins pour elle. Alors pourquoi tant chercher à me garder en vie?

En tout cas mon avis sur les humains ne changeait pas. Elle ne devait pas trop se sentir concerné par mon sort puisqu'elle ne me sortit qu'une fois. Je continuais à rester enfermé dans ma Pokéball. Je ne savais même plus si j'avais faim, si j'avais mal. J'étais tellement étouffé par cette sensation d'emprisonnement que plus rien d'autre ne me faisait de l'effet.

Mais la lumière vint de nouveau se poser sur moi. Je détestais vraiment ça, car le plus souvent je ne savais pas où j'atterrissais. Certes, de là-dedans, j'entendais des bruits troubles de l'extérieur, mais je n'y prêtais jamais attention et m'y été habitué comme d'un bruit de fond.

Cette fois-ci, pas la peine de me maitriser avec son Sabelette. Une fois les idées en place, je pouvais découvrir que j'étais déjà retenu dans une sorte de grand tube en verre. De l'autre côté il y avait elle, avec ses cheveux bleus toujours aussi caractéristique. Elle me porta un regard concerné avant de se tourner vers la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence, avant qu'il fasse un pas en avant pour mieux m'observer. C'était un homme mais au vu des nombreux traits qui marquaient son visage, il devait déjà avoir un certain âge. Ses cheveux blancs étaient aussi étincelants que la blouse de la même couleur qu'il portait. Il se passa la main sur le menton comme si il méditait en me regardant.

C'est dans de tels moments que je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais pu faire à Arceus pour me retrouver dans cette situation. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire dans sa cage.

Fatigué par l'attitude des deux humains devant moi, je me retournais pour leur présenter mon dos.

« Il est très sauvage et il a refusé la nourriture que je lui présentais. » C'était la voix de la femme aux cheveux bleus. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire et vous êtes la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé. »

Il me sembla que le vieux monsieur à côté d'elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à rire de moi? Je faisais violemment volte face et venais me placer contre la glace en verre, mes joues crépitaient déjà d'impatience. Je vis la femme faire un pas en arrière sous la surprise mais lui resta bien sur place, complètement stoïque, continuant à garder son regard fixe dans le mien. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner, ce qui me poussais encore plus à la provocation. Je durcissais mon regard et laissais l'électricité se balader librement dans ma cellule en verre. Je le vis alors faire un pas de plus vers moi et poser sa main sur la vitre. Lentement ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Tu va venir avec moi mon petit. »

* * *

><p>Fin de la deuxième partie<p> 


	3. Le vieux monsieur et le dresseur novice

L'autre dresseur

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III: Le vieux monsieur et le dresseur novice<strong>

Ce vieux monsieur aux cheveux blancs à finit par me rapporter chez lui.

Il a très souvent subit ma colère au début, pourtant il est resté patient. Apparemment il avait besoins de moi pour quelques recherches. Me sortant de ma prison une fois par jour pour me coller des électrodes sur tout le corps et observer à l'écran de son ordinateur un trait monter et descendre. Je n'ai jamais compris exactement le sens de toutes ces courbes. J'avais horreur de tous contacts physiques, à chaque fois qu'il collait et décollait ses électrodes de mon corps. Ça, il le comprit bien vite. Alors il se mit à adapter son comportement et se contenta du strict minimum avec moi. Je le trouvais quand même courageux, de continuer à me sortir de ma prison une fois par jour, pour se prendre une slave à chaque fois. Je suis sûr que si sa avait été un autre humain il aurait très vite abandonné. La preuve en est, avec la femme aux cheveux bleus, qui ne m'avait sortit qu'une fois. Alors une sorte de respect mutuel s'installa entre nous. Rien d'affectif mais je ne l'attaquais plus et me laissais docilement faire lorsqu'il collait ses électrodes sur mon corps. Même si il savait qu'il devait rester méfiant avec moi.

Une fois qu'il eut finit ses expériences, il continua à me sortir mais cette fois-ci, dehors pour que je prenne l'air. C'était non sans précaution. La première fois qu'il m'a lâcher dans son champ, bien sûr, j'ai pensé à m'échapper. Mais sans même bouger de sa place, il m'avait rappelé à l'aide de cette Pokéball que je détestais tant. Alors je dû me résoudre. J'avais droit de gouter à un peu de liberté, attaché par une corde à un arbre. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que rien. Je pouvais profiter du soleil, le vent venait siffler dans mes oreilles. Je restais des heures à observer les autres Pokémon de ce vieux monsieur qui, eux, avaient la chance de courir dans le champ. Je n'étais pas ami avec eux, ils me craignaient. Surtout ce Carapuce, qui se faisait protéger de moi par un Salamèche et un Bulbizarre. Mais ceux que j'enviais le plus c'étaient les Roucool sauvages que je voyais voler au dessus de moi. Cela me rappelait la forêt dans laquelle j'avais vécu. Alors chaque jour quand il me sortait je restais assis sous l'arbre à les regarder me survoler avec les nuages.

Parfois le vieil homme venait aussi s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il ne disait rien mais je pouvais sentir son regard glisser dans mon dos. Je me tournais vers lui, nos regards se croisaient un instant. Il me souriait et très vite je retournais à ma contemplation. C'était gênant qu'il me sourit ainsi, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Était-il en train de mijoter quelque chose?

J'avais une vie monotone et ennuyeuse, mais moins j'étais dans cette Pokéball, mieux je me portais, alors j'adaptais mon comportement pour que ce vieux monsieur me laisse dehors le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement, un temps arriva où il sembla devenir de plus en plus occupé. De sous mon arbre, je le voyais dans son laboratoire travailler sur une espèce de petit objet rouge. Puis, son occupation lui prenant toujours plus de temps, il commença à me sortir de moins de moins. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois pas sortit pendant plusieurs jours. Quand enfin je fus de nouveau libre, c'est face à un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène que je me trouvais.

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente, la première chose que fit cet idiot d'humain qui se tenait devant moi, fut de me prendre dans ses bras. Grave erreur. La décharge partit toute seule. Je n'avais que faire de si sa avait piqué un peu ou beaucoup. Comprenant son erreur, il me reposa de là où il m'avait prit et se mit à discuter avec le vieux monsieur. J'étais très intrigué par leur conversation. Je pus alors entendre le prénom du garçon. Il s'appelait Sacha et le vieux monsieur avait pour intention de me donner à lui comme son premier Pokémon. Attendez, quoi? Et quand comptait-il me demander mon avis? Apparemment à aucun moment, puisque je me retrouvais attaché au bout d'une corde, pour changer, tiré par le jeune garçon qui, pour se protéger de mon électricité, portait des gants en caoutchouc.<p>

Quand enfin la raison lui revint il finit par me libérer de ma corde. Il me semblait qu'il cherchait à être plus amical avec moi. Me prouvant qu'il était prêt à me faire confiance en retirant ses gants en caoutchouc. J'étais persuadé que tout ça n'était que du bluff. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ce vieil homme m'avait donné à ce garçon. Il semblait bête comme ses pieds et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait l'aider dans quoi que ce soit. Notre attention fut alors attirée par un Roucool qui passait picorer quelques brindilles devant nous. Je sentis l'excitement d'aller lui courir après et de lui faire tâter un peu mon électricité. Mais je ne bougais pas de ma place quand ce fut le garçon qui me le demanda. Il était hors de question que j'obéisse à ses ordres. Pour le narguer un peu plus je montais à un arbre. Bien sur il était hors de question que j'essaie de m'enfuir, il avait ma Pokéball, et puis j'attendais de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Certainement cela allait devenir amusant.

Au finale tant de blabla et de cérémonie pour que le Roucool se libère facilement de la Pokéball. Je riais devant la niaiserie de ce pauvre dresseur novice. Même si au fond de moi j'enviais ce Roucool qui avait réussit à se libéré, tandis que moi, je m'étais bêtement fait prendre. De ma branche je le vit réitérer son essai et se faire lamentablement envoyer au tapis par un vent de sable. C'était vraiment hilarant de le voir échoué. Je voyais bien que ça l'énervait de plus en plus alors il passa à l'étape supérieur et c'est ce qui nous conduisit à une cascade de problème.

Le caillou rebondit magnifiquement bien sur la tête du Piafabec, malheureusement, et c'est bien connu, ces Pokémon ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire. Pour répondre à la provocation le Pokémon vol se mit directement à attaquer Sacha mais quand il me repéra moi, tranquillement installé sur ma branche ses plans changèrent. J'évitais deux, trois fois mais bon je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'étais fait pour me battre et un simple Piafabec n'était pas grand-chose. Mais là, c'est moi qui fis la plus grosse erreur du siècle. Quand ses camarades accoururent pour l'aider, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps à Sacha et moi pour comprendre que c'était le moment de filer en vitesse.

Alors qu'on était en pleine course, il tentait de me rassurer, me disant qu'il me protégerait. Je ne crus pas en ses paroles, je ne comptais que sur moi-même. J'arrivais à le dépasser avec facilité et traçais un peu plus vite sur le chemin.

Les Piafabec en avaient après moi, ils étaient encore plus enragés que les Miaouss de ma forêt. Leurs becs acérés me pinçaient les côtes et le bouts de mes oreilles. J'avais déjà essayé de faire face à une horde de Pokémon et je savais, qu'ici, répliquer par une attaque n'aurait aucun effet. Alors je tentais de fuir, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à m'attaquer et mes jambes se contractaient par réflexe lorsqu'ils me les pinçaient. Je commençais à faiblir. Comme une sensation de déjà vu, je tombais à terre sous leurs attaques. La sensation quand il me prit dans ses bras, pour m'enlever du milieu des Pokémon en furie, me parut aussi familière. Puis les choses se troublèrent un peu quand il sauta dans la rivière pour leur échapper.

Il y a eu une fille rousse, puis alors qu'on pensait être sortie d'affaire, les Piafabec sont apparut de nouveau dans le ciel. Mes esprits me revinrent complètement quand les premières gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur mon visage. Le sort s'acharnait contre nous. Je me demandais surtout pourquoi cherchait-il tant à me protéger? Dès le début je m'étais moqué de lui, je l'avais électrifié et maintenant c'était de ma faute si nous étions tous les deux en danger. Mais lui, depuis le début, il m'avait apprécié et avait tout fait pour je l'apprécie en retour.

Les Piafabec ne tardèrent pas à nous rattraper. Entre les trombes d'eau qui tombaient et les Pokémon qui s'attaquaient à lui, la chute fut inévitable.

J'étais étalé de tout mon long et n'avait plus aucune force. Les yeux à moitié clos, je le vit ramper vers moi, sa main chaude se posa sur moi. Ce que je lisais dans son regard c'était… de la tristesse, de l'amour ? Il posa ma Pokéball devant moi, me soutenant que si j'étais à l'intérieur il arriverait mieux à me protéger. Mais sa dernière phrase commença à tourner dans ma tête. Il voulait que je lui fasse plaisir. Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à faire confiance à qui que se soit. J'avais beaucoup trop été déçu par le passé.

J'étais dans un état encore pire que lorsque les Miaous m'avaient joué ce guet-apens. Lui aussi n'était pas mieux que moi. Je voyais derrière nous les Piafabec qui se préparaient pour l'assaut final mais surtout je le voyais lui en train de se relever. Avec difficulté il se remit sur ses jambes pour se placer entre eux et moi. Pour prendre ma défense. Je sentis ses paroles venir transpercer mon cœur comme des flèches. Et pendant un bref instant je la revue, elle, courir vers moi pour me sauver de ces Miaouss. Je la revois prendre soin de moi, rire avec moi. Je me souviens de ses paroles d'adieu dans lesquelles elle ne me souhaite que d'être heureux. Alors je me vis faire ce voyage et ces combats, mais accompagné par lui. C'était certainement une nouvelle chance que le vieil homme voulait me donner. Il avait certainement lu dans mon cœur ma solitude, ma tristesse, ma rancœur. Ce qu'il voulait en me donnant à ce garçon c'était me donner une nouvelle liberté et il était hors de question que je la laisse me filer entre les doigts. J'allais tenter le tout pour le tout, j'allais arrêter d'accepter la fatalité dans ma vie et vivre pour de bon. J'allais faire confiance à ce garçon.

Fébrilement je me remettais sur mes jambes, reprenant un court instant mon souffle je me mettais à charger. Je sautais par-dessus son épaule et affrontais de face nos adversaires. À ce moment l'éclair qui tomba sur moi ne fit qu'augmenter la puissance de mon attaque.

Après ça je me souvins qu'il prit soin de moi, comme elle l'avait fait avant lui, qu'il s'inquiéta pour moi autant qu'elle l'avait fait. Il devint mon ami. Et je retrouvais dans sa personnalité cette humaine joyeuse que j'avais connu.

ooOOoo

Au final cette Pokéball, que j'avais tant détesté par moment, c'est l'objet qui me rattache à eux deux. Si au début j'avais regretté qu'elle me capture, aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je ne changerais les choses pour rien au monde, car sans ça je n'aurai jamais été connecté ni à elle, ni à Sacha.

* * *

><p>Fin de la troisième partie<p> 


	4. Épilogue

L'autre dresseur

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<br>**

Cette nuit j'ai trouvé Pikachu en train de nettoyer sa Pokéball. C'est vrai que je prends toujours soin de mes Pokéball, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'est pas la propreté de l'objet qui l'intéresse. Non, il semble inquiet car l'autocollant en forme d'éclair qui est dessus est en train de partir. Pikachu a toujours eu horreur d'être dans sa Pokéball. C'est un objet pour lequel il a toujours eut un certain dégout et éprouvé du rejet. Alors je trouve étrange qu'il s'en fasse autant pour un tel détail. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Son regard se tourne vers moi et j'y décèle comme …de la tristesse ? Ma curiosité grandit un peu mais je ne lui pose pas de question et me contente de le rassurer. Dès demain nous irons acheter de quoi fixer l'autocollant. Et c'est-ce que nous fîmes.

Après avoir acheté ce qui nous est nécessaire, nous nous asseyons sur la table pour nous mettre au travail. Je m'étale un peu et mes affaires se retrouve en vrac sur notre plan de travail. Je sens le regard oppressant de Pikachu surveiller chacun de mes gestes sur l'objet, alors j'essaie d'être le plus délicat possible. Je retire lentement l'autocollant, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le déchirer. J'appose deux, trois points de colle et le repositionne exactement au même endroit. Enfin la Pokéball à de nouveau son fier emblème sur le dessus. Je redonne son bien à Pikachu et le voie comme soulagé, il me lance un sourire pour me remercier. Alors que je range mes affaires je vois que mon Pokédex, qui était dans le désordre, affiche les données de la Pokéball de Pikachu. Je m'amuse à lire ce qui me semble évident de déjà connaître. Après tout je suis son dresseur et meilleur ami. Je vois ses attaques, son caractère mais je bloque sur une information. Je suis surpris par le nom du premier dresseur. Ce n'est pas le mien, comme si Pikachu était issu d'un échange. J'étais sûr que, lorsqu'un enfant reçoit son premier Pokémon, celui-ci est rentré comme son premier dresseur. Cette Pokéball avait donc dû appartenir à un autre dresseur avant moi. Pikachu avait été le Pokémon de quelqu'un d'autre avant de voyager avec moi…

Je me tourne vers mon compagnon et le surprend en train d'admiré, l'air ailleurs, sa Pokéball remise à neuf.

« Hélène… » Le prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres comme un murmure.

Pikachu relève les yeux sur moi, surpris que j'ai prononcé ce prénom. Je fais passer mon regard de sa Pokéball à lui et il comprend ce que j'insinue. Il me sourit et je vois un voile de mélancolie tomber sur ses yeux. Puis il baisse son regard sur sa Pokéball et passe lentement sa patte sur l'autocollant éclair.

Voilà une facette de lui que je ne lui connaissais pas. Certainement s'il avait la parole Pikachu aurait des milliards de choses à me raconter.

Je remercie intérieurement cette Hélène que je n'ai jamais rencontrée et de laquelle je me sens pourtant d'un coup si proche. Car sans elle, je ne sais pas où serais Pikachu aujourd'hui, mais il ne serait certainement pas mon fidèle ami.

* * *

><p>C'est ma petite contribution sur ce qu'a pu être la vie de Pikachu avant qu'il ne rencontre Sacha. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
